The Chronicles of Yuuhi
by CrimeGolem
Summary: The story of Yuuhi, Kull, Athy , and May who are also characters from my friend's series, as they attempt to do some really heroic...stuff, including slaying the great dragon Ding and other such crazy adventures. and for those who it isn't clear YuuhixMay
1. Pilot

(Medieval)

Yuuhi glanced up and the buildings surrounding him, but then continued on his weary path. He was a muscular young man, with slightly spiked brown hair and distant, deep green eyes. He wore his usual brown leather shirt and black matching pants, a pale katana strapped loosely to his upper arm, and a short bow across his back.

Beside him strode Kull, a slightly taller, but similar figure. Wearing light armor, he carried a hand-and-a-half sword by his side, and bore a heavy crossbow across his back, his cerulean eyes gazing mischievously and expectantly forward.

Soon, another sharp clack was heard, and this time they both gazed upward at the source. Before they could recognize them, a young man with long, shaggy black hair landed before them, followed closely by another traveler, a woman with long brown hair, who immediately dashed over to Yuuhi. "Your welcome," announced the young man wit the black hair, straightening his back as he said so.

Athy was a bit taller than Yuuhi, although Kull stood over them all. Moving bizarrely fast with all his equipment, he stood regally with his halberd tied to his back. Covered head to toe in black studded leather armor, he was a sight to be reckoned with. His halberd in tow, a light crossbow with a repeating case of bolts tied with slip-knots to his leg, obviously meant to be drawn quickly, a short sword in one hand, a massive war axe in the other.

Returning his glare tenfold, Yuuhi replied with a simple "humph" and turned back to the girl. May had long brown hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin. Wearing a simple white tunic and a similar skirt, revealing white shorts beneath. She carried a simple, dimly glowing stave by her side, and a black tome in her free hand, while the other embraced her long-lost companion, Yuuhi. At this, Kull gave a snort of amusement, while Athy turned away to let them have their moment. After their embrace receded, May turned to Athy to apologize for Yuuhi, but it was simply Athy's turn to give a snort of amusement and Kull to look away, while Yuuhi glared daggers at Athy. Kull finally turned back to them and asked, "if they could all please just get going" and the new platoon of adventurers went on, Kull in the lead, May listening quietly to Yuuhi as he went on about "good times" and how he had gotten this far, as Athy simply held the rear, eyes closed, whistling softly, already half-gone from reality. Somehow, a smile was on each of their faces.


	2. Quests and bars and nards oh my!

**Authors notes: sorry again for shortness, it was just a pilot.**

**Yes, it seemed barely DnD-ish, but I'll try to make it more so, starting here. With such new changes, this calls for a…**

**Disclaimer(!): I do not own DnD, and if I did, there would be kobolds everywhere.**

**Stick around for more notes at end!**

Chapter the second: quests and bars and nards…oh my!

With their new companions in tow, the four travelers set of, in search of adventures and, more importantly, loot. Finally, when they reached the town, they found, the church piled with adventurers, all looking for the same quest. "Some silly thing about a guy named Strahd, or something," remarked Athy as they walked cautiously around the growing crowd, and toward the local inn. "I remember when all the quests were in the inn, not the church. That's why they called it the inn, anyway." They all jumped at the unfamiliar voice, and turned to see an old man leaning on a quarterstaff, his monk's tunic in tatters. "I suppose your looking for a quest. That's what anyone here wants to do. Anyway, a dragon has be-" Kull cut the monk off, simply saying they were just looking for a shop. "Well that was rude of you. Let me finish, you just may accept it. So a dragon has been going on raids through this village. We know he's looking for something, and not the usual something either. A _living _something, which we supposed was a minstrel or animated object or something, but we soon found it was neither human nor construct, but _undead_. Perhaps this doesn't seem much, for you have obviously slain countless zombies and the like," here Kull and May stood up a little straighter, grinning, "but this is more than the normal vampire mastermind. This is an undead demon," here Athy stood up straighter, for he knew a lot about demons, boasting some abyssal heritage himself, "so this quest, should you accept it, is to slay the great dragon Ding and create the illusion of him being alive, even send this illusion on another raid so not even the villagers know, and follow his demonic contacts back to the source of all this trouble." Yuuhi looked around at his friends, and knew, they planned to accept it, and consented.

Continuing on towards the local tavern, they thought about how to access any information on this so-called "great dragon Ding" as they entered through the back entrance, which led straight to the kitchen. Athy, Kull, and May waited behind as Yuuhi knocked in a certain pattern. He was rewarded by a similar response, and tapped a different pattern. This time it was greeted by a dull _thud_ and the wall slid back to reveal a bored looking thug guarding a stairwell leading down. As all of them descended the dark stairs, silently thanking Yuuhi for joining this underground club, the stairwells opened into a room smelling of cold ale and sweat, slightly dampened by the candles at all the betting tables. Taking up their usual positions, Kull in the brawl cage in the corner, Athy at the Three-Dragon-Antie table, Yuuhi at the bar, jealously glancing over to the drinking tables where May now "hung around," acting as "pretty" as she could. Between shots, fights, bets, and conversation, they would ask about and mention Ding, and none of them seemed to have any new information about him, until one half-drunken high-roller at Athy's table slurred out to May, who he had heard behind him, "yeah, ah know dat 'Ding' feller yur talkin' bout', missy." Both May and Athy leaned closer, Athy pulling back when he realized he had shown his hand, and angrily folded. "dat dragon guy knows me ould mum's uncle, a demon prince named hic Orcus. He be dead now, but theys rumors 'ave been spreadin', dat he been resurrected, but improberly, since e's a demon prince, so e's half-dead now." May quietly nodded her head. "Thank you," she responded, already glad to be done with this place. Walking away, she thought how many of her chosen god's followers now would consider her a heretic just for setting foot in the room. She shook her head at the thought, and told Yuuhi of her findings. As the four walked out, Kull and Athy laden with their winnings, and Yuuhi's pocket empty, walked, or rather staggered, out of the sinful place.

After helping Yuuhi regain his footing for the seventh time, they finally made it to the doors of a small tower, glowing with arcane magic. Fellow disciples of sorcerers and wizards alike practiced such things as magic missile, while more advanced students and teachers practiced meditation and spells like prismatic wall, and scrying, while a group of warlocks and cultists skulked in the back. As May strode confidently in and proceeded to the library, Athy and Kull helped Yuuhi into a chair and went around asking for spells to get rid of coming hangovers. A few hours later, after no luck and horrible hangovers to boot, Athy and Kull finally saw May coming back, a heavy codex in one hand, leading a flinching necromancer by the other. As Athy and Kull stood up wincing, they observed the necromancer cry something and May say something about "not caring he followed Wee Jas(1)," and backhanded him across the face. As she approached the giggling duo, she immediately realized something was wrong. "Where in Pelor's name(2) is Yuuhi?" staring blankly at May, then each other, then the empty bench, then they turned back to her and shrugged. They both received a merciless kick to the nards from May, after which they both kicked the laughing necromancer's in turn. May, still fuming turned back to them, and said "then what in the ninth layer of hell's name are you still doing here? Go find him!"

**Omg cliffie! As promised, some more notes;**

**Now I know that some of these classes are incompatible without further multi-classing, but whatever:**

**Athy: CN ranger/assassin**

**May: LN cleric of Pelor/sorceress**

**Yuuhi: CG rogue/monk**

**Kull: CE barbarian/fighter**

**(1) wee jas: godess of death and magic**

**(2) pelor: god of the sun**


End file.
